Midnight Talk
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Hansol hanya sedang resah, itu saja. A Seventeen's Verkwan fanfic


it's just a common story, maybe lil bit fluff

miss typo(s)

* * *

Sonewbamin present,

 **Midnight Talk**

* * *

"Hansolie?" Seungkwan melongokkan kepala dan menemukan Hansol yang sedang menyandar pada kepala ranjang, mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone sembari menulis lirik pada tabnya. Seungkwan menghampiri Hansol, berhenti di samping tempat tidur. Hansol yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Seungkwan yang menatapnya.

"Oh, Boo. You're awake." Hansol melepas headphonnya.

"Tidak Hansol, dilarang menggunakan bahasa inggris padaku."

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa, maaf." Hansol unjuk gigi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terbangun?" setahu Hansol para member sudah terlelap di ruang tengah karena kelelahan, hanya saja Hansol terbangun dan menuju tempat yang lebih baik untuk terlelap, sayangnya rasa kantuk sudah tidak bersisa pada dirinya dan berakhir ia yang mendengarkan lagu dan menulis lirik.

"Tidak ada yang memelukku." Seungkwan cemberut, Hansol terkekeh. Ia menyingkirkan peralatannya, meletakkan di atas meja nakas, dan merentangkan tangannya. Seungkwan tersenyum lalu menubrukkan badannya pada Hansol.

"Kau semakin ringan Boo."

"Aku tahu, makanya sekarang aku lapar." Seungkwan menumpukan dagunya pada dada Hansol dan menunjukkan wajah 'perlu dikasihani' yang sangat imut menurut Hansol. Hansol mengecup belahan ranum Seungkwan kemudian tangannya terulur, membuka laci nakas dan membawa dua bungkus chocopie.

"Woah! Kau yang terbaik Hansol!" Seungkwan membalikkan badannya menjadi bersandar pada dada Hansol dan merebut chocopie Hansol dengan riang.

Hansol yang gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya pun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Seungkwan. Ia kemudian melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Seungkwan, mengendusnya sebentar lalu menumpukan dagunya pada pundak yang lebih tua.

"Boo." Hansol memulai percakapan dan mendapatkan dengungan sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku cemburu."

"Oh." Seungkwan abai dengan perkataan Hansol dan fokus pada makanannya, sampai ia sadar sesuatu, "tunggu, apa? Kau cemburu pada siapa?"

"Kau, tentu saja, siapa lagi kekasihku?"

"Aku? Memang aku dekat dengan siapa?"

"Semua orang Boo, kuingatkan kalau kau lupa."

"Ah ya, benar. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Punya banyak teman itu bagus, Hansol."

"Yah, bagus. Tapi kau tahu?"

"Tidak." Seungkwan kembali tak acuh dan membuka chocopie keduanya.

"Hei, aku belum selesai!"

"Baik, baik. Lanjutkan." Titah Seungkwan.

Hansol mendengus, mengeratkan tautan lengannya. "kau itu bertambah cantik."

Seungkwan berhenti mengunyah, wajahnya merona. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Hansol? Tiba-tiba berkata begitu, apa hubunganya punya banyak teman dengan wajah yang bertambah cantik?" melanjutkan memakan chocopienya dengan gemas.

Hansol terkekeh gemas dengan reaksi sang kekasih. Mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Tentu saja berhubungan tahu, kalau kau bertambah cantik pasti banyak yang akan mendekatimu. Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai fanboy, bahkan Jun hyung lebih memperhatikanmu daripada aku." Hansol menumpukankan dahinya pada pundak Seungkwan.

"Serius Hansol, kau kenapa?" Seungkwan menoleh pada Hansol.

"Aku...hanya merasa tidak berguna sebagai kekasihmu."

Seungkwan membawa tangannya untuk mengelus surai Hansol, "hei Hansol, dengar. Kau itu kekasih terbaik, kalau kau ingin tahu. Karena apa? Kau itu selalu ada untukku. Mereka mungkin memang memperhatikanku tapi apakah mereka ada saat aku jatuh? Apakah mereka ada saat aku sedang sedih? Sakit? Marah? Tidak Hansol, mereka tidak ada. Hanya kau yang bertahan. Hanya kau yang bertahan dengan segala sifat dan sikapku. Baik buruknya diriku. Hanya kau." Seungkwan mengecup sisi tempurung Hansol yang dapat ia gapai.

Hansol mengangkat wajah dari zona nyamannya. Membalikkan tubuh sintal Seungkwan dan memberikkan kecupan berkali-kali pada seluruh bagian wajah yang lebih tua.

"Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu hah?"

Seungkwan terkekeh, "Aku tinggal dikelilingi oleh para hyung yang penuh dengan kosakata gombal kalau kau lupa."

Hansol membawa Seungkwan ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Boo."

"Um, aku tahu."

"Kau tidak membalasnya?"

"Kurasa kau tahu apa balasannya Hansolie~" Seungkwan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terimakasih sayang." Hansol mengecup puncak kepala Seungkwan sayang.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak resah?" Hansol mengangguk.

"Bisa kita tidur sekarang? Aku mengantuk~" Seungkwan merengek, Hansol melirik jam di meja nakas, pukul dua lebih empat puluh lima dini hari, pantas saja kekasihnya ini mengantuk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur." Hansol membawa Seungkwan yang masih dalam dekapannya untuk berbaring saling berhadapan.

"Good night, my sassy Boo."

"Hei, kau mengunakannya lagi. Apa artinya itu?"

"Tidak ada, tidurlah."

Seungkwan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Tidak ambil pusing dengan kalimat Hansol barusan dan semakin merapatkan dirinya dalam dekapan Hansol. Pelukan Hansol itu tidak main-main, sangat nyaman. Coba saja.

* * *

-en-

* * *

hai, halo~ jadi udah berapa lama? hehe

jangan bosen sama aku ya, readers kesayangan /pelukcium/

hei, **kimsangraa** aku buat verkwan, udah ngga kangen kan? semoga ngga mengecewakan ya /peluk/

dan buat para readers. selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikan, juga semoga sukses untuk yang sedang menjalani ukk. dan semoga sukses juga untuk yang sedang menunggu pengumuman penerimaan ptn! seperti saya, huhu. mari berjuang bersama~ semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan ya. doakan kami, readers! /kisskisskiss/

.

 _ **last word! mind to review?**_


End file.
